Electronic instruments mostly have a display module to display information. At present, the Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) is the display module that has attracted great attention and is fiercely pursued by many vendors. In general, when the vendors exhibit the display module, they usually set up an exhibition station for mounting and exhibiting the display module thereon.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional display module exhibition station. This exhibition station includes a box 1 and a support bracket 2. The box 1 has an opening (not shown in the drawing). The support bracket 2 has one end fixed inside the box 1 and other end extended through the opening to hold a display module 3 for exhibition.
However, the support bracket 2 of such an exhibition station cannot be bent or folded in a portable fashion. It must be carried by hand or be packaged separately for carrying. And hitting or impact easily damages the display module 3 while carrying it. Therefore; designing a display module exhibition station to facilitate carrying is important.